The Christmas Wish
by crashjsx2
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Faith is all alone in NYC and Bosco is alone in Florida will the two of them be together for the holiday?


Faith's POV

The snow began to fall hard as I looked out my window. It was the first snow storm of the season and it was Christmas Eve. The apartment was quiet without the kids. Emily and Charlie had decided to stay with Fred this Christmas while I spent it alone. I didn't really mind anymore ever since my divorce, and my falling out with Bosco I guess I got used to the idea of being alone. Bosco and I fell apart after the whole thing of me not shooting for him up to Monroe's shooting. Bosco and I tried to patch things up but they never felt like they did. We stayed in contact for a while after the 55 closed but then things started to drift. I was working in Major Cases and Bosco was working at the 79. True, we did see one another allot but work got busy and took over our lives. Once a week we would always go to our diner to catch up. Soon it was every 2 weeks, then once a month. Then finally one day it stopped. Bosco eventually had moved to Flordia for a better job opportunity. Of course I didn't want him to go but who am I to tell him to stay? Like telling him I wanted him to stay In New York made a difference. I knew that too many things had happened that totally wrecked us; and no matter how hard we tried to fix it it just couldn't be fixed anymore. Sure we still talk but not as often as I would like. I hated this rift between us. I wanted to tell him to come back home, but I know he never would. He was happy, which made me happy. I just couldn't help but to stop and wonder what he was doing at this exact moment.

Bosco's POV

Who needs snow when you got warm weather and palm trees? I can do without the cold and defiantly without the snow. It is probably 10 minus degrees out and calling for a foot of snow. I do not miss it one bit. There is only one thing I do miss is Faith. Things got destroyed after the shooting. Even though we tried to patch things up we just kept lying to ourselves that we were okay. We were never okay. We both have changed, and Faith stopped believing in me and that just killed me the most. Of all the people I know she is the only one I trusted. The one I would run to with all my problems and fears. I remember how she was there for me after 9-11 happened and I broke down in her arms, how she was there for me when Mikey got killed, and how she was there for me after my shooting. Something happened to her that changed her. She was not the same Faith Yokas I knew. I longed for things to go back to the way they were. We kidded ourselves by going to our diner hoping that things would just disappear. Things are never that simple. Then I just couldn't do it anymore and stopped calling, stopped coming around. I am the reason we drifted for good. At the time I thought it was the best thing for me, but now I longed to be back in NYC. To be around her. I called her a few times when I got down here but then it just got harder and there is big space between us. I can tell when we would talk on the phone. And now it is Christmas Eve, there are so many things I want to say to her, to make things whole and right again. I wondered what she was doing and where she was. I reached over to the phone and dialed a familiar number and waited for an answer on the other side.

"Hello?"

I could hear her sweet voice on the other end and it sounded just as beautiful as it was before. I just wanted to climb into the phone and hold her and tell her that everything was going to be fine again. That I missed her that I loved her.

"Hello?"

I continued to hear her say it. I had this big lump in my throat that preventing me from answering Faith. I knew right then and there that I didn't want to talk to her on the phone I needed to see her, to tell her in person. I quickly hung up the phone and packed a few things in my duffle bag and headed to the airport. I needed to get the first flight out to New York.

"Hmmm must have been a wrong number" I said as I got off the couch and went to the kitchen to make some tea. I got used to the fact of being alone on Christmas. Fred and I have been separated for two years now, but this was the first Christmas without Bosco. Last year he knew I was going to be alone and told me "That's not right Faith, you need to be with someone" I fought him on it and insisted that I just wanted to skip the whole Christmas thing and just stay home in my pajamas and watch TV. I know that sounded horrible, but I wasn't in the Christmas spirit. He surprised me by bringing over a small Charlie Brown Christmas Tree where we had decorated it, and he brought me a stocking and filled it with candy. He said that I shouldn't be alone and he wasn't taking no for an answer. We had ordered Chinese take out and sat by the fireplace and ate the dinner with a little wine. After it was all over I have to admit it was one of the best Christmases I ever had and Bosco had made it special. Before the night was over he said I needed to have one Christmas dance with him because it was a "tradition" in his family. I knew it was a bogus tradition but I went along with it anyways. As he held me close and we danced by the moonlight I never felt so good. I remember the snow was coming down hard just like the one tonight. It was beautiful and I didn't want it to end. Things I thought were getting back to normal. We had spent the entire night talking and was so glad he had come over. I kissed him on the cheek and said "Merry Christmas Boz"

And then he smiled back at me and wished me one as well. After that I thought things were going to get better instead they got worse. Was he doing it because he felt sorry for me? Or he did it because he really wanted to do it. To this day I will never know. I wanted to call him up so many nights and tell him that that Christmas was the best ever, and that I loved him. Bosco is millions of miles away and I'm the furthest from his mind. I just hope wherever he was he was happy.

"I need a ticket out to New York as soon as possible." I said as I drummed my fingers on the table.

"I'm sorry sir; I don't have any regular seats left." The attendant said.

"No you don't understand. There is this girl that is NY and I have to see her. I don't care how much it costs. She is the only thing that matters to me in this world. I need to get to her. You see its Christmas Eve and if I know her she is sitting at home alone just like she did last year. I can't let that happen again. I gave her a beautiful Christmas last year and I need to make sure she gets one this year. I want to do the same things for her all over again but add one thing."

"What would you add?"

"To tell her that I love her. So please, please, please, I need to get on that plane. Before it's too late."

"The only seats I have are in First Class Mr. Boscorelli."

"I'll take it! "

"I hope you find her."

"I will, you can count on it."

I yelled as I slammed my credit card on the counter. No matter what it costs I was getting to Faith. Lucky for me the storm was letting up in NY and I knew I could get there. It would take me hours to get there but I didn't care as long as I got to be with Faith that's all that mattered.

A FEW HOURS LATER

The snow had tapered off as I watched the snow drifts fall onto the street from the window. The city looked so pretty at night with the lights from the buildings and the snow that surrounded it. I yawned and took a stretch before getting up. I put my cup in the sink and headed towards my bedroom when I heard a knock on my door. I peered at my clock and saw it was almost 9:00. Figuring it was a neighbor I didn't see any harm by going to the door and letting them in. Normally I would ignore them, but I could use the company. I undid the lock and chain and opened the door and got the shock of my life!

"Bosco?"

"Merry Christmas Faith." He said as he gave me a hug. I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a hug back.

"Merry Christmas to you too, But what are you doing here?"

"You didn't think I was going to let you spend Christmas Eve alone did you?"

"No But I.."

"I even got us a tree, oh and look Chinese take out remember?"

"I do, I remember everything but.."

"Wait, I'm not done. Look a stocking for you."

I took the stocking from him. I stared at it for a moment before looking back up at him.

"Are you gonna let me in? Or do I have to celebrate Christmas out here in the hallway?"

"Oh no Come on in."

I moved aside letting him pass me and closed the door.

"This place has not changed. Looks great and so do you."

"Thanks. You look good too. Bosco I think it's really sweet that you did all this and I am overwhelmed. The truth is I didn't expect to see you. We haven't been in touch really in the last year."

"You want me to go?"

"No, I am so happy you are here. I have missed you you know? I just wasn't expecting it. It was a nice surprise that's all."

"Faith I have thought allot about you in the last year I was in Florida. You're right when you said we are two separate people and that there was a rift between us. I don't want this rift between us."

"I don't either. I miss you Bosco. You coming here surprising me was the best gift I could get. And you brought all the trimmings with you like you did last year."

"Not all the trimmings. One thing is missing."

"What's that?"

"You!"

"Me? I was here last year. What do you mean?"

"I love you Faith. Me moving was the biggest mistake I made. Last Christmas I fell in love with you. I wasn't sure how you react if I told you. So I hid. That's why I grew so distant. That's why I moved. But the thing is I don't want be in a world without you. I'm lonely. I need you."

"Bosco, Do you know how long I have waited to hear you say that? Cause I love you too. I don't want to go on like this. I want to be happy again. I'd be the happiest with you. Wherever you go I want to be right there. I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry that I didn't believe in you and that I doubted you. I fell in love with you and I wasn't sure how you would react either."

"I guess you can say wishful thinking?" Bosco said as he folded his arms.

"Yes you can say that. I guess we have to make this a Faith and Boz Christmas tradition huh? A tree, stockings, Chinese Dinner by the fireplace, and moonlight dancing."

"It sounds like a good tradition to me, except you left out one part of the tradition."

"What's that?"

"Falling in love." He smiled.

I took his hand in mine and kissed him. We got so wrapped up in each other that our dinner was getting cold. But I didn't care all I cared was that Bosco was here and that he loved me and was finally home and for good. He is all I ever wanted, all I ever needed. He is my Christmas Wish.


End file.
